


Things Will Be Okay, Just Give It Time:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Care Of/Caring Of Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Diary/Journal, Dinner, Doris Happy To Be Pregnant, Drama, Drinking, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e07 Ka Makuahine A Me Ke Keikikane (Mother and Son), General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Mother-Son Relationship, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is reacting to his mom not coming back at all, What does Danny do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	Things Will Be Okay, Just Give It Time:

*Summary: Steve is reacting to his mom not coming back at all, What does Danny do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was back from Morocco, & he knew needed time to adjust from the trip. He didn’t want his ohana, or his partner, & love of his life, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams to see him in the condition, that he was in.

He helped his mother, Doris McGarrett, out of a jam that she got herself into. She told him that she isn’t ready to come home yet, But she will always be there now, if he needs her. He was hurt by it, but he understood. The Former Seal went to the kitchen, & got himself a beer, & just sat by himself for awhile.

Danny in the meantime, Knew that Steve wanted to be by himself, But, He couldn’t let him be by himself. The Shorter Man went to their favorite spot, so he can get some Indian Food. As he got the order, He went over to Steve’s to check on him.

“Hey, Danno”, The Hunky Brunette said. & reaches out to kiss him desperately, & needy. He wrapped his strong arms around him, as he did that. They broke the kiss, & the loudmouth detective said this to him. “I know that you wanted to be alone, But I....”, He was cut off by Steve placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“It’s fine, I missed you, I was hoping that you would break one of my demands”, The Dark-Haired Man said with a smile, as he took the takeout bag from him, indicating that he should come in, & they made quick work on setting the table.

As they ate the meal, Steve showed him his mother’s journal, that he discovered, & explained what happened, after the mission was over. He showed him the page, where she wrote that she was happy that she was pregnant with him. Steve looked sad again, & Danny quickly reassured him.

“Maybe, She is not ready to head back into her life again, But, Judging from this page, I knew she was happy to be expecting you”, The Blond said, as he kissed him. “Yeah, You are right, Thanks, Danny, You know what just to say to make me feel better”. “It’s my job to take care of you, Things _will be_ okay, Just give it time”, & they continued to eat their dinner.

He knew that his blond man was right, & knew that when Doris comes home finally to him, He would welcome her home with open arms, & they can all live in peace finally, like he dreamed that they would after 25 years of being separated. 

*Author’s Note: Watch our for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
